Facing Fears
by majorfangirl
Summary: Shibuki thought fighting Suien to save his village was scary but then he found something even more terrifying: Telling a girl that he loved her! ShibuSaku ShibukiXSakura Oneshot.


**A/N: Don't know why I thought of this pairing. I was just bored with the oneshots I'm supposed to write and decided to take a stab at this random pairing I dreamed up. If you don't know who Shibuki is, watch the lost story: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village and then you'll know.**

_What was I thinking? I mean, what am I even gonna say to her?_ Shibuki asked himself as he walked the streets of Konoha. He had just arrived that morning with one thought in mind.

Everyone had noticed that he had been out of it since Team 7 had escorted him back. Some thought it was because of all the excitement he had to face but he knew the real reason. He had to face it eventually and today he was going to do something about it.

_I don't even know where she lives! I know practically nothing about her! And what's she gonna say? I really don't think I can do this. I get scared when I hear weird sounds! How am I supposed to tell a girl that I-_

BAM!

"Hey, watch where you-Shibuki?!?!?!"

Shibuki stared in shock as the girl he had run into turned around. There she was, pink haired and green eyed. Sakura Haruno, the girl he had come for.

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" he said quickly. "I was thinking and not watching where I was going!"

"Don't worry about that," she said. "What I'm curious about is why you're here!"

"I…I missed you," he said. "I wanted to come for a visit."

Sakura smiled. "Well, if you missed us, I'll take you to see Naruto and Sasuke!"

_What? Why do I care about them? I only came to see her! She doesn't realize I only missed her and not the rest! Come on, Shibuki, say something! Anything to keep the two of us alone!_

"Uh, Sakura, actually I was thinking…maybe…I could just visit with you for now," Shibuki said, feeling himself blush.

"Okay," Sakura said slowly, wondering what this was all about. She remembered the guy who was a total coward then managed to over come his fears to save his village. And her life. 

The two walked off together but Shibuki didn't know what to say. This was the most terrifying experience of his life. But was she single? How could he find out without sounding too interested?

"Sakura aren't you d-dating Sasuke?" Shibuki asked.

"Nope," Sakura said, looking slightly saddened by this.

"Then are you with Naruto?"

"NO!"

"Well," Shibuki said, "who are you dating?"

"No one right now," Sakura said.

"Well…would you…would you like to…g-go out with me?" Shibuki asked, his heart pounding. She just had to say yes. She _had_ to!

"Shibuki, why all the sudden?" she asked, a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Ah, I knew it," he said. "You don't want to. I was afraid this would happen. Well, sorry to both you but maybe I should just-"

"Shibuki, I'd love to!" Sakura said.

"You would?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said. "When will you pick me up?""How about…um…tonight at 7?" he asked.

"Anything for you!" she said cheerfully before walking home.

_Anything for me? Did she really mean that? Does Sakura _like _me? Nah, probably not. But at least she didn't say no!_

It was this thought that put the bounce in Shibuki's steps later that evening as he went to find Sakura. Of course, they excitement turned to pure terror when he realized he had no clue whatsoever about what to do.

He couldn't turn back now though. He would never stand up the girl he had fallen for.

He approached her nervously. She smiled at him, a smile that could have sent him flying higher than a rocket if love could cause people to suddenly find the ability to fly. He knew that thought was pretty lame but it was the only way he could describe it.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Before we go, there's….there's something I wanted to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He couldn't do this! How was he supposed to tell her when she wasn't interested in him at all? He had lost all confidence. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment-ran for his life, leaving a confused Sakura behind him.

"Shibuki!" she shouted, following him, but Shibuki kept running and he would keep running until he was back home. It was a long way away but he would get there and never have to face Sakura again.

He forgot he wasn't the best ninja around. Sakura easily caught up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop running.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I…I…Sakura, I l-"

His words were cut off by her lips meeting his. HE HAD DONE IT! Sakura was kissing him and he hadn't even finished the sentence. Once again, Shibuki had managed to conquer one of his greatest fears!

**A/N: I had fun with this because I thought Shibuki would be the type to quiver in fear of facing a girl he was interested in and this is the least crack-y because at least he's met Sakura. I could have done someone he's never met and I just might. I figured he would be as bad as Hinata when it came to facing a love interest so I tried it and loved the outcome. This was kind of rushed but I really think I did good.**


End file.
